


Cianwood Run

by PikofthePok



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: And somehow it goes well., Gen, In which a silly convo turns into something entirely different, Mention of Pokemon, Ramsey teaches Gorou what a sona is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikofthePok/pseuds/PikofthePok
Summary: Ramsey starts to get accustomed to his home away from home in Redwood Run. Gorou shares one of his unexpected interests.Alt Title: Let's Talk OCs!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Cianwood Run

Quiet.

True, peaceful quiet. Finally. After what felt like ages of being paranoid and on the run, Ramsey could actually appreciate the silence. He'd taken it for granted, honestly! And now he had the time to appreciate it. Even if he was technically in jail. But that was irrelevant. What really mattered was that there was no way that cowboy lady could reach him. He was off the bounty market! Hell, the jail cell he was in wasn't even bad! The sheriff was honestly a pushover, just happy that he "caught a criminal all by himself." Ramsey chuckled. Yeah, all by himself. He even managed to lock him up without lifting a finger! And by that, he means "the prisoner locked himself up." The sheriff didn't even notice for a solid 5 minutes. 

Well, whatever. The point was that he was safe. Thirsty and bored as hell, maybe, but still safe. Ramsey reclined in his chair, stretching his arms behind his head as he gazed outside the barred windows. For a prison, if you could call it that, the place wasn't too bad. The sheriff was kind enough to bring him snacks if he got hungry. And... pine cones. Hell, he even got some crayons and paper on request! He couldn't imagine even asking for something like that in another place. 

Ramsey blinked. Wait. Crayons and paper. He scrambled out of his chair and over to the desk by the window. What was he doing sitting around all day when he could be spending his time drawing? He couldn't get any commissions done with this setup, (he wasn't exactly keen on doing... certain commissions with the sheriff around,) but it was always good to keep the drawing skills sharp. Besides, he hadn't drawn for himself in longer than he could remember. Ramsey pulled over a stool and looked over his crayon options. They weren't exactly the most precise colors, but they would have to do. Maybe he could bring back one of his old OCs. That was always fun. He mulled it over for a bit. Yeah, that wouldn't be too bad. Self care, right? A good excuse to draw without judgement, internal or otherwise. He cracked his knuckles, then got to work.

He started small and simple-- no sketch, just right into the lineart. Made for some cute, low stress doodles. Pointy ears, sharp eyes, long tail... Man, he forgot how much he loved drawing this guy. His past self really had the right idea with its design. Hell, he wouldn't mind coloring him in either. Why not? No shame in embracing your inner child. Spending the day coloring wasn't a bad plan at all. Now it was just smooth sailing until the heat on his back died down a little.

"Well, what are we up to over here?" 

Ramsey looked up with a start as a voice called out from outside his cell. Standing on the other side of the bars was the jolly looking sheriff. Gorou, if he remembered correctly. Ramsey let out an internal sigh of relief.

"Give a man a warnin', wouldja?" Ramsey laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ope! Sorry bout that! I just thought I'd check in on my favorite prisoner!" The sheriff said with a smile, adjusting the brim of his hat. 

Ramsey raised an eyebrow. He didn't think it was possible for this man to get any less threatening, but here he is again, surprised. Well, he could probably humor him. "Huh. Well uh, thanks. No incriminating action goin' on over here, sheriff. Just thought I'd put these crayons to use." He said with a shrug, turning his stool around to face him. The sheriff tilted his head, squinting in his direction. For a moment, nervousness began to rise in Ramsey's chest, and--

"Oh! Is that a Lucario?" The sheriff said, clenching his hands excitedly. "That's really good! Can I see?" Ramsey stared blankly at the sheriff, dumbfounded. He knew? It wasn't even the same colors as the original. One surprise after another, it seemed. Ramsey shook his head, resuming a nonchalant disposition.

"Er, yeah, sure." He said. "I don't usually let people watch me work, but I can make an exception for ya." The sheriff beamed.

"Aw, thanks buddy!" Gorou said. He made his way over to the door. Was he really about to come in? Ramsey thought he was just going to watch from outside the cell. Didn't that violate some sort of code..? Well, whatever. He wasn't going anywhere anyway, so it didn't really matter. Imagine his surprise when the sheriff just... pushed open the door. No keys, no precautions, and just... sauntered inside.

Ramsey sputtered. "Was. Was the door unlocked this whole time?" He asked, dumbfounded. Gorou seemed to think for a moment, then... "Uhh... Yep!" Ramsey frowned. "Isn't that a little dangerous?" 

The sheriff smiled, oblivious. "I don't think so! Besides, I lost the keys a long time ago!" 

Silence.

"Hokay..." Ramsey said. "Uh... do you want me to pull up another stool?" 

"No no, it's fine, I can stand!" Gorou said, waving his hands. "Don't wanna interrupt your flow." 

"Huh. Thanks." Ramsey said. He turned back towards his paper, picking out a red and yellow crayon and starting to color. Red fur first, of course. It was more of a crimson color if he was honest, but he'd work with what he had. Then yellow for the piercings... He quickly fell back into the flow of coloring. Just a little bit more here, a bit darker there, and...

"Do they have a name?"

Ramsey paused. "Huh?" Gorou was leaning in beside him intently. "A name! They look pretty special, so I thought they might have a name." Huh. He didn't think the sheriff was paying that much attention.

"Well uh... no. They're kind of... lemme explain." Ramsey said, setting his crayons to the side. "He's kind of like... Me, as a Pokemon." Gorou perked up.

"You can do that!?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah, people do it all the time. They call it a 'Sona.'" Ramsey explained.

Gorou nodded, enamoured. "Well wouldja look at that! Can I make one too?" Ramsey tilted his head. "Uh, yeah. Knock yourself out. Here." He shifted his stool over a bit to make room, pulling out another sheet of paper and passing it to the sheriff. "We can share."

"Aww, thanks buddy! Lemme see..." Gorou shuffled over, looking over the set of crayons before picking out a brown and a purple and getting to work. Ramsey wasn't the type to snoop on other people as they were working-- he understood how nerve wracking it could be for someone to constantly be hovering over your shoulder-- but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't the littlest bit curious. He tried to toss himself back into his doodles but... he quickly gave up in favor of watching the sheriff draw. He worked a little slowly, but he could make out some round shapes, little bits of color, and... sprinkles? After a few minutes of mutual silence, Gorou looked over his paper and gave a satisfied nod.

"Done! Look!" He held up his paper proudly to Ramsey. "It's me!" Ramsey looked the drawing over. Definitely not a bad drawing. The lineart was smooth and deliberate, made mostly of simple shapes and curves. The Pokemon was round and almost balloon-like, with four ribbons functioning as arms. It was mostly brown with yellow accents, though it seemed to have a pink pattern near the top not unlike icing with, he guessed it, sprinkles. With all those extra elements, he almost didn't recognize what it was.

"Is that... a Drifblim?" Ramsey guessed. Gorou beamed. "You got it buddy! It's m' favorite!" Ramsey raised his eyebrows. "Huh. You really know your stuff, huh?" The sheriff tilted his head for a moment, then: "Oh! You could say that, heh! I used to play the game a lot!" He hummed. "Maybe I should do that again sometime."

As he spoke, Ramsey began doodling on a new sheet of paper. Normally, he wouldn't draw other people's characters for free, but... okay, he'd admit it. The sheriff's design was charming. Besides, he was in a good mood. Not like he had anything better to do. As the sheriff continued to ramble on, Ramsey got to work.

"One time I even beat a gym leader with just one Pokemon! It was pretty amazing, if I do say so myself. Oh! And I love the little dress up games!"

"Aaand done. Here ya go, pal."

Gorou paused as Ramsey slid a paper in his direction. He looked it over for a moment, then: "Is that us!?" He gasped. Ramsey chuckled. "Yep. Consider it a gift from me to you." The sheriff put his hands to his face like a kid in a candy store. "Y'mean I can keep it!? Aww, you're the best!" He held up the paper, taking in every detail. "I'm gonna go hang this by my desk!" 

And with that, the sheriff trotted out of the cell. Ramsey crossed his arms with a satisfied huff. That wasn't too bad. He even got to make someone's day. That was his favorite part of being an artist. It was so easy to make someone happy with just a little bit of effort. Well, that was enough doodling for today. He might just be able to get a nap in. He chuckled. Imagine that. Ramsey stood up, taking a moment to stretch.

As he went to head towards his chair, he paused. The cell door was left ajar. He sighed. No wonder he was the first "prisoner" here. The sheriff didn't even remember to close the door behind him. Ramsey sauntered over and nudged the door shut with his foot. Might as well try to keep up the illusion. In the meantime, he was gonna relax. He hadn't had the time to do that in days. He slid onto the chair and resumed a reclining position. The quiet took hold again, his eyes closing as he listened to the rustle of the trees and the singing of the birds...

"Psst. Prisoner!"

Ramsey opened an eye. It was the sheriff again, standing outside his cell. He waved enthusiastically as Ramsey raised an eyebrow. 

"Look! I got ya something." Gorou said, holding out a folded sheet of paper. Curious, Ramsey sat up and walked over. "Uh... what's this?" He asked. The sheriff just giggled. "Open it!"

Ramsey took a moment, then tilted his head, taking the paper from the sheriff's hands. Sparing a glance back at Gorou, he unfolded the paper. On it was a doodle in crayon of both of their Sonas. It looked like they were dancing, decorated with little marks of confetti. Frankly, it was... adorable. 

"It's for you! I just thought I'd return the favor, y'know." Gorou said. Ramsey stood in silence for a few seconds. "Well, uh... thanks. I wasn't expecting..." He cleared his throat. "Yeah. Thank you." 

"No problem! Anything for my favorite prisoner!" Gorou chimed. "Uh," Ramsey kicked in, "...Ramsey is fine." The sheriff smiled. "Huh! Okay, Ramsey! Tell me if ya need anything!" And with a wave, he went back to his desk. Ramsey looked back at the drawing in his hands. It had the same style as his first drawing, simple yet charming. In the corner was a little signature: "By Gorou :)" Ramsey chuckled, folding the paper back up and tucking it into his shirt pocket. Not bad. Not bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi howdy and thanks for readin this silly little fic! It started out as a silly conversation about Ramsey's... art choices, and eventually evolved into this! Anyway, Gorou Good™️.


End file.
